Talk:Doppelgänger Maul
doppelganger maul being terminated I would have to disagree with that. I'm not saying you should remove it but heres my reason why I believe he shouldn't be deleted. Doppelganger Maul is a clone, he's NOT the same Maul. He just possess the same skill level as him, not to mention he was created by sith magic and has no experience with fighting people like Obi Wan or Darth Vader. I'd even doubt that he could defeat the real Maul due to the fact that Doppelgangers, no matter how much skill they possess or how much they look alike with the real counterpart, they will never beat the original. Maul had more feats than defeats while Doppelganger was defeated easily but with difficulty seen with the comic. You could argue that the real Maul and the Clone Maul are the same because they both have the same DNA but I'm only stating what I've read from the Vader vs Maul comic and it's clear that they are far from the same, therefore thats why I believe Doppelganger Maul because both Maul and Doppelganger Maul are two different people. And before you say "Then why did you merge the Doppelganger article with Maul" it's because Doppelganger techincally continues Maul's story in a perpective. In Legends, Maul (the real one), was last seen captured by Sidious only to lose to him and get kidnapped, his whereabouts was unknown and we've haven't seen him. Bringing Doppelgangr Maul into Legends would mean we would not see the last of him. Yes, Doppelganger Maul only appeared once but it shows that Maul's story is not over. Even in Canon. Undead Jastus (talk) 04:26, March 26, 2018 (UTC)UndeadJastus (talk) 09:26, March 25, 2018 (UTC) *I have to agree. It is a clone, not the same character. He had a different mission, history, and fate than the real Maul and is a character all on his own. NerdWithAKeyboard (talk) 04:27, March 26, 2018 (UTC) The clone was made to be an exact replica of the original Maul. Not only does he retain Maul's original skills and power but he retains his old memories as well. There is nothing that makes this clone a truly unique character. He's literally the same as Maul was in the past. Hell, are you going to tell me that the hologram Maul that fought Luke is suddenly a unique character, just because Drell Kahmf used only his brain and spinal cord? If anything, this clone is just a continuation of Maul's legacy in Legends and that's that.ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 18:18, March 26, 2018 (UTC) If it's a clone with the same personality, abilities and appearance I'd personally say it should be merged as in essence it'd be the same character as the original in pretty much every way. Jester of chaos (talk) 23:56, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Take in consideration that Doppelgangers and Originals (people who were targeted for having a clone) are not the same. No matter how much skill my have or any memories. And also, it's not stated that Doppelganger Maul never retained any memories from Original Maul's past, he is pratically a command droid. Mindless and only does what his master(s) say, you could say that for Maul but In the Clone Wars, it's clear Maul had a mind of his own while it was clear Doppelganger's thinking about killing and killing only. Just because someone have the same apperance, abilities and personalities doesn't mean that they are the same. Like what NerdWithAKeyboard said It's a clone, not the same character, had a different mission, history, and fate. Hell, It was confirmed that Vader's armor is the same armor that is used by aliens, meaning there are multiple aliens looking like Vader but they are not the same, even if they possessed the same skill as him. My point is that just because a clone has the same appearance, skill level and same power doesn't mean they're the same. The only that it's possible if Original Maul had allifiation with the Prophets of the Dark Side (which he did) and if he learned the power to use Force Transfer essences on his soul like what Palpatine did in the Dark Empire series but he never learned of this power due to Sidious wanting him to be a Sith Assasin. I would agree with you and you make a good point, No, hologram Maul fighting Luke does not make the hologram a unique character but again, take in consideration that just because Doppelganger Maul has the same appearance, skill level, same power, etc. doesn't mean they are the same. Undead Jastus (talk) 01:23, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Here's the thing. If the clone doesn't possess any sort of unique qualities that makes them stand out from the original character, why bother making a separate article? You say he has a different mission, history, etc. Ok, so what is it exactly? Serve as Sidious's apprentice only to be killed. That's it, nothing more. It's so simple and basic that it can be easily be put into Maul's synopsis. There is nothing about this clone makes him unique compared to Maul. He retains the exact same appearance, the same personality, and same powers. He doesn't even have an official name and is referred as "Darth Maul". He's treated as if he actually is Maul to begin with. Now about your Vader armor example, that's a completely unique individual wearing a suit. This is a clone that literally replicates its original counterpart's traits. Like I said before, nothing about this clone is unique. Also, you're wrong about the memories. The clone recalled Maul slaying Qui Gon as well as his defeat by Obi Wan, so the clone did indeed possess Maul's old memories. Anyways, it doesn't really matter at this point since the article's been deleted, unless an admin ends up chaning their mind. ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 04:16, March 27, 2018 (UTC)